1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a flash is generally used as illumination when an image is captured with a camera. However, it used to be difficult to perform special illumination other than the flash with only the flash. With image processing, a desired pattern, a texture, and the like can be applied to an image captured by a camera. However, although a photographer who uses the camera can see the result of image processing, a third person and a subject may not see the result of image processing.
For example, Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2006-523067 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-76983 disclose techniques for causing a projector to project a graphic image onto a subject who is photographed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-152622 and 2009-70245 disclose a technique for projecting a graphic image onto a desk and the like, detecting a direction of fingers and shapes of hands, and causing an information processing apparatus to perform predetermined processing.